comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agent Carter (s1 ep7 A Sin To Err)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENT CARTER YOUTUBE: PLOT: A Russian soldier is telling several captive men that they have been selected to join Leviathan. One declines the offer, and a woman stabs him in the throat. The Russian soldier says the man’s whole family will be killed as well. The Russian solider hovers over Dr. Ivchenko. Cut to Dr. Ivchenko, telling the SSR that monsters do exist. Dooley asks how long Leviathan has been active. Ivchecnko says since the end of the war, trying to make Russia the greatest power in the world by having better weapons. Carter notes that the building they found him in seemed to be a training facility for human weapons like the girl that stabbed Dum Dum Duggan. Carter grills Ivchenko until Dooley pulls her outside. Carter explains that she think a young girl trained in one of those facilities grew up and killed Agent Krzeminski. Dooley acquiesces to let Carter chase the lead. At the Automat, Angie practices her lines for an audition. She tells Carter that she’s giving up on acting. Jarvis walks in and sits with Peggy. He gives her some information of Howard Stark’s trip to Finnow. He said Stark returned perturbed and began constructing his vault. Jarvis says he hasn’t been able to get in touch with Stark recently. Carter thinks a female agent got to Stark and asks Jarvis for a list of who Stark has been with in the past six months. Dottie goes for an interview at a dentist’s office across the street from the phone company. Souza visits Sheldon, the milk truck driver, in jail. They make a deal to reduce Sheldon’s sentence if he can identify the woman who beat him up. Souza shows him a picture of Peggy and he says that’s the woman. Jarvis and Peggy visit a jewelry store and examine the “Stark Special,” a specifically designed bracelet he gives to women as a parting gift. They get a list of all the women he’s bought them for and Carter starts narrowing down who the agent could be. The dentist puts the creepy moves on Dottie, until she starts beating him senseless and then drills into his face. Jarvis is reluctant to join Peggy in identifying the women on the list, being that he’s the one who usually has to gives them the shrug off. Carter says she’s looking for scars on the girls’ wrist from being handcuffed to a bed, like the girl in Russia. They find a lot of scorned women who slap Jarvis, but none have the scars Peggy is looking for. Dooley continues to try to get information from Ivchenko, but he only knows so much, given that he was just a psyhiatrist and not an engineer. Dooley and Ivchenko share a drink, and Ivchenko deduces that Dooley is having trouble at home with his wife. In the dentist’s office across the street, Dottie assembles a sniper rifle. Ivehceko looks out the window, examining the buildings, and then opens the window. Dottie takes aim, but only flashes some kind of code using the sunlight reflecting off the rifle. Ivchenko then signs something back on the windowsill, which Dottie sees through the scope. She transcribes it as saying “Need more time to get item. New directive: Kill Peggy Carter.” Peggy enters the home of another woman on the list, leaving Jarvis as lookout in the hallway, and finds it empty, with mail piled on the floor. A young boy finds Jarvis in the hallway and he tries to pass himself off as an exterminator. Peggy examines a bed and finds marks on the post. Jarvis tries to shoo away the boy, eventually resorting to giving him money. Carter comes out sure that Ida, the woman, is their girl. Peggy plans to canvas the area, looking for more information. Dooley and Ivchenko continue to drink. Dooley reveals that his wife cheated on him when he was serving overseas. Thompson gets a background check from Agent Yauch, and Yauch notes that Dooley is spending an unusually long time with Ivchenko. Ivchenko seems to be hypnotizing Dooley, talking in a particular voice and spinning a ring. At the Automat, Carter tells Jarvis that she came up empty. She then notices that the SSR is isolating her, preparing to take her in. She tells Jarvis to block the front door and she’ll take care of the rest. She starts taking them out. They run out the door to the alley, but Thompson is waiting for them. He explains what’s happening, holding her at gunpoint. He encourages her to turn herself in, telling her she doesn’t have a choice. She takes Thompson down and sets up a meet with Jarvis, but says she has to go back to the Griffith to get Steve Rogers’ blood. Souza stop her and tells her not to run because it just let them know it’s true, but she runs anyway. Dooley finds out Peggy escaped and mobilizes the SSR to catch her. Dooley escorts Ivchenko to another room and assigns Agent Yauch to watch him. Thompson and Souza start headed to the Griffith. Ivchenko begins analyzing Yauch, and working his hypnotic ring again. Peggy heads back to her room in the Griffith, but Souza and Thompson are close behind. Peggy gets Cap’s blood and hears the agents coming. The agents bust in and begin searching and bagging the room, While Carter hides on the ledge outside the window. She starts skirting her way down to Angie’s window. Angie sees Peggy outside just as the agents enter. Angie covers for Peggy, and starts crying about Peggy’s “sick grandmother.” The agents leave the apartment, cordon off Ms. Fry, and begin searching the rest of the building. Yauch tells Ivchenko where to find Stark’s weapons, in the lab, but he can’t bring him because everything is on lockdown. Ivchenko has Yauch pick up his stuff, leave the office, go to the bar, order a bourbon, and then walk out in front of a moving truck. Angie calls her family and sets Peggy up with a car to get out of town. Peggy starts to leave, but runs into Dottie. Dottie hugs her and then kisses her hard on the mouth. Dottie is wearing Peggy’s lipstick, and it makes her woozy and drops her to the ground. Peggy notices the marks on Dottie’s wrist and Dottie pulls a knife. Thompson and Souza find them there, with a few other agents in tow. Peggy is unconscious, and Dottie claims ignorance. Thompson cuffs Carter and they take her into custody. Later, Angie knocks on Dottie’s door. There’s no answer, but the door is open. Inside, she finds the room has been emptied out. Dooley, Thompson, and Souza take Carter into interrogation. Souza places the picture of Peggy at Spider’s place and the device with Cap’s blood on the table. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agent Carter Category:Dottie Underwood Category:Agent Krzeminski Category:Dr. Ivchenko Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Claire Voyant - Black Widow